Qu'y a t-il au fond de vous même?
by destructors.com
Summary: Vous êtes blasé par tout ce que vous lisez, vous sentez que le moment est venu pour vous de lire quelque chose de nouveau? Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous, ( ou bonjours pour les p'tits matinaux ), j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la première fic résultant de la fructueuse collaboration entre 2manga22 et le requin! Bonne lecture. Et surtout, faite attention avant de traverser, regarder bien des deux cotés!

* * *

**Les canards envahissent nos supermarchés, bientôt dans vos salles.**

- Attend tu sais ce qu'on va faire !?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire…

- Et ba c'est très simple docteur Watson nous allons envoyer Pedobear a l'arescouss !

- C'est quoi comme pays ?

- C'est celui des quenouilles !

- Ah… c'est pas grave... tu sais Sherlock, y'a des solutions à tous les problèmes, même les problèmes mentaux.

- Je dirais même plus Dupont, chaque problème à sa solution !

- Professeur Layton ! Ah en fait non je crois pas.

- Euh … j'ai pas compris - - ''

- Vengeance ! L'ultime technique secrète du scarabée vengeur de patates volante va t'éclater ! Et j'adore le riz cantonais !

- Hum le riz cantonais t bon ! Hey hey repute et répète sont dans un bateau repute tombe à l'eau, qu'est-ce-qui reste Sécrétions ?

- S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment accepté (on sent un lourd passé derrière, sauf qu'on s'en fout), mais sinon je pense qu'il reste…qu'il reste… du poulet au curry que repute n'a pas mangé !

- Regarde entre tes dents il doit en rester un morceau niark niark niark et ba le poulet on l'assomme puis on le saigne et après on le fais bouillir puis on enlève les plumes on met du curry et on le fais cuire en même temps et on obtient le truc coincé entre tes dents ^^

- Je t'emmerde espèce de petit imposteur ! Tu n'es même pas le vrai Sherlock parce que c'est moi !

- Mais non c'est moi heu !

- Non ! C'est moi !

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est moi et que moi c'est moi donc moi c'est pas toi espèce de canard laqué assaisonner au riz cantonnais !

- Ah ouais tu veux la jouer comme ça ! Moi je suis un vrai de vrai chinois ! Et je suis même samourai à mes heures perdues ! Alors je vais aller jouer à un jeu de secouriste en montagne maintenant.

- Mais moi c'est moi et moi je suis pas un vrai de vrai chinois alors moi je peux pas être un vrai de vrai chinois alors arrête de raconter des conneries espèce de misogyne chronique ! Et puis je t'emmerde l'orthographe c'est moi alors va te coucher !

- Bon c'est l'heure tu dois y aller.

- Et le mot de la fin pour vous dire « atchoum » !

- C'était magnifique.

- Ouais je sais U.U

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster vos plus belles reviews faites de votre plus belle écriture, bonne continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

2manga22 et le requin ont le terrible honneur de remercier les très très très nombreuses personnes qui ont lu leur premier chapitre, un p'tit mot 2manga22?

"je me sens si fière c'est normal !? non plus sérieusement un grand merci à 2manga22, ainsi qu'a guest anonyme on suppose que tu fais parti des double blague de merde anonyme ( tu comprendra plus tard cher lecteur ), dédicace a Professeur Violet mec je suis fan de toi depuis que j'ai découvert que t'as assassiné le colonel moutarde dans salle de bain avec une fourchette et à Sad-idette j'essaye de trouver un truc débile à dire avec ton nom mais à part que tu fais une bien triste dinette je vois pas ^^ mais je suis très contente de ton commentaire quand même et a vous tous dédicace toute spéciale (XD)"

et un p'tit mot le requin?

"alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon associé et la prochaine fois je vous ferais les dents de la mer"

- dis plutôt que t'as pas d'inspiration et que tu m'a filé le sale boulot - -''

- alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon associé et la prochaine fois je vous insulterais parce que là j'ai pas voulu le faire vu qu'on voulait être sympa.

- tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule la !

- alors je suis tout à fait d'accord avec mon associé...

- (- -'')

Sur ce, bonne lecture! (vive le speaker!)

* * *

**on met quoi comme titre? - Je t'ai déjà dis que y'avait pas besoin de titre**

-J'te l'avais bien dis les canards ça plait toujours !

-Rooo s'te plait arrête avec tes canards.

-Mais ils sont si mignons avec leur petit duvet et puis arrête d'appeler toutes les espèces que tu connais pas des cannes espèce de sale merlan frit !

-C'est des chapeaux bordel, tu confon3ds tout. Et Jeanne d'Arc elle a free elle a tout compris.

-Double blague de merde anonyme bonjour (ouais il y a du level) dite bonjour au requin « bonjour le requin ! »

-Bonjour les enfants, sérieux on vous a jamais appris la politesse, on dit « ô salutation à vous ô grand maitre requin des océans infinis » maintenant prosternez-vous.

-De plus la formule n'est pas du tout redondante U.U ô petit scarabée de jeune padawan !

-Je suis séché là.

-Pour un requin c'est dommage l'océan ne te suffit plus !?

-J'attends l'inspiration…

-Honte à toi de fuir tes obligations, ne va pas sur le chemin de la normalité sinon la lune va t'accueillir à bras ouvert et je t'interdis de suivre la lumière au bout du tunnel tu m'entends fais demi-tour ! (faite demi-tour dès que possible vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction)

-Merci le GPS. Je vais méditer sur tes paroles.

-Médite pas trop tu vas te faire une entorse du cerveau tu sais c'est un muscle ça s'entraîne à force de le laisser dormir il devient comme tu le dis si bien : « tout mou » ^^.

-Tout à fait ce sont bien mes propos inspecteur, je ne renierais pas mes paroles, néanmoins hier j'ai réussi les trois énigmes les plus difficiles de mon existence : où se trouvait le frigo, que restait-il dedans, et pourquoi ça daubais à mort.

-C'est bien watson je suis fier de vous vous avez enfin trouver la cuisine et je vous rappelle que cela va bientôt faire un mois que je vous est envoyer chercher les sardines j'ai faim moi bordel !

-Des sardines ? Non je vois pas…

-Mais si je vous ai envoyer un SMS ne regarder vous donc jamais votre portable en même temps sa me rappelle quelqu'un à qui j'aimerais rappeler quelque chose : il existe un mode autre que discret sur un portable sur ce bonsoir.

-Je vois très bien de qui vous parler mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Et pour ce qui est des sardines vous n'avez pas devinez… votre intelligence serait-elle en péril ?

-C'est votre pitoyable médiocrité qui me désole, je ne vous ai pas dit ce que vous aviez trouvé dans le frigo mais ce que je vous y est envoyer chercher mais en un mois de temps vous vous douter bien qu'avec mes magnifiques jambes et mon incroyable intelligence qui m'ont mener vers le frigo manger mes sardines - - ''

-Euh, que devrais-je répondre à cela, et bien peut être qu'il est l'heure de mon émission favorite : trois glandu au soleil, et c'est moi qui ai mangé les sardines.

-Et moi je répliquerais : mais c'est quoi ce délire de merde et puis pourquoi les sardines ?!

-Et bien elles étaient là, elles me regardaient, elles me criaient de toute leur force : mangez moi ! mangez moi ! Alors ma nature de prédateur a refait surface et je les ai dévorées d'un trait ! ( miam miam )

-Watson sort de ce corps et rend moi le requin en manque d'inspiration aujourd'hui, même sans inspiration il est bien plus efficace que toi U.U

-Nan jamais !

-C'est concis clair précis c'est frais c'est fin ça se mange sans faim x)

-On obliger d'avoir le smiley en prime - - '' ?

-Oui et je t'emmerde et puis j'ai des droits d'auteur sur ce smiley espèce de concentrer de jus de tomate de pourriture en boite et puis merde laisse mes smiley en paix attaque de smiley ! ^^ - -'' U.U x) XD =D =) =( =s =P «Smiley en rang pour l'assaut final je ne veux aucun survivant o

-Pedobear attaque câlin !

-Petit enfant est choqué et se baisse Pedobear attaque sodomie !

-Mais c'était ma réplique !

-Trop tard niark niark niark x) ( et je t'emmerde )

-C'était un coup fatal cher Sherlock, et comme je suis le méchant du jeu (nique la logique) je me retire dans mon château sombre en décomposition pour ne pas crever et je reviendrais ! ( I'll be back pour les intimes). En attendant je te laisse nourrir mes petits poissons.

-En attendant je me déguise en pilote ou en en formule 1. Oui moi n'est pas que l'orthographe il est aussi chansons de merde U.U

-Tout, tout, tout est fini entre nous !

-J'ai plus la force du tout d'y croire et d'exister XD

-C'est pas et d'espérer ?

-J'm'en branle je suis chanson okay !?

-Mais… mais pourquoi c'est une question ?

-C'est une question rhétorique ça veux dire que tu connais déjà la réponse - -''

-Bon, j'étais censé partir de manière hyper théâtrale, ça casse mon trip ! Alors je vais recommencer : j'invoque les démons de la terre…

-Arrête de m'invoquer je dors merde ! Et puis abandonne c'est pas dans tes gènes de pouvoir partir de façon théâtrale.

-Alors j'invoque le chaos infernal !

-Bon ba on va gouter alors ?

-Attend je crois que ça vient !

-Bon j'ai la dalle on y va !

-Sage décision.

* * *

Voilà un p'tit bonus pour ceux qui sont arrivé jusque là: c'est un petit jeu ça va être marrant niark niark niark.

Devinez qui de 2manga22 et du requin tient le rôle de Weston et Sharlotte. Amusez vous bien, si j'étais vous j'irais directement m'enterrer.

Mais nous espérons tout de même vous revoir au prochain chapitre, à bientôt!

''Smiley de fin ^^ (mon identité même)''


End file.
